Handprints
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: JJ and Hotch in fifty sentences. Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal.


A/N Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. My second Criminal Minds fic, so forgive any mistakes! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own these sentences, which actually makes me feel a little warm and fuzzy inside...

* * *

**#1: Motion**

Their first kiss sets a whole chain of events underway that neither of them can control.

**#2: ****Cool**

His body is cool against her own fevered skin as they lie together.

**#3: ****Young**

JJ smoothes Henry's soft blonde hair down, and hopes that he will stay young and innocent forever.

**#4: ****Last**

She has never believed in relationships that last forever, but as Hotch gets down on one knee, JJ thinks about changing her mind.

**#5: ****Wrong**

Hotch was wrong when he said he could never love again after Hailey.

**#6: ****Gentle**

Knowing what his hands are capable of, JJ is always astounded at the way he holds her son.

**#7****: One**

JJ sees the visiting agent eyeing him hungrily and stretches up to whisper 'I love you', because she's never been good at sharing.

**#8: ****Thousand**

"I'm going to be late for Henry," she laughs as Hotch presses the thousandth kiss to her lips.

**#9: King**

As Garcia places a paper crown on his head, and Hotch watches JJ and the team burst into song, he really does feel like royalty.

**#10: ****Learn**

Reid may be a genius with three doctorates, but seeing JJ and Hotch in love, he realizes he still has an awful lot to learn.

**#11 ****Blur**

He watches her walk down the aisle towards him, but can't see her properly for the tears in his eyes.

**#12 ****Wait**

Hotch can't understand why JJ wants to wait to tell the team that they are together; when he sees her putting Henry to bed, he thinks he may have worked it out.

**#13 ****Change**

Their first date, JJ almost makes them miss their reservation because she couldn't decide what to wear.

**#14 ****Command**

The way he orders her about shouldn't make butterflies appear in her stomach but it does.

**#15 ****Hold**

"It's alright," he soothes as his arms circle around her waist.

**#16 ****Need**

JJ never lets anybody see her vulnerable; Hotch always seems to know anyway.

**#17 ****Vision**

When she appears at the top of the staircase in a red dress, Hotch hears his breath catch and his tongue suddenly feels three sizes too big for his mouth.

**#18 ****Attention**

He doesn't mean to, but whenever JJ walks into the room Hotch can't help but sit up and pay attention.

**#19 ****Soul**

Hotch starts to question whether there is any difference between him and the people they lock up - JJ wraps her arms around him and tells him that he's a good person, no matter what.

**#20 ****Picture**

Garcia sees Hotch and JJ stealing a private moment and is thankful for the camera in her bag.

**#21 ****Fool**

"You're an idiot," she says when he tells her he was surprised that she accepted his proposal.

**#22 ****Mad**

He can't remember why she's mad at him- Hotch is more concerned with the fact that he upset her in the first place.

**#23 ****Child**

"I always shake the presents," Hotch protests when JJ walks into their living room to find Hotch sitting beside the Christmas tree.

**#24 ****Now**

A breathy plea escapes her lips just when he slides into her, and he wants this moment to last forever.

**#25 ****Shadow**

As he trails kisses down her body, there are shadows skittering over his skin.

**#26 ****Goodbye**

The car door shuts and Jack's little hand appears at the window, and Hotch remembers that he hates goodbyes.

**#27 ****Hide**

The one thing Hotch never understands is why he is the only person JJ allows to see the _real_ her.

**#28 ****Fortune**

When JJ suggests they start playing the lottery, Hotch tightens his arm around her waist and tells her that they don't need to – he's already the richest man on Earth.

**#29 ****Safe**

"You're OK," she says breathlessly, her hands resting on his chest as dust begins to settle around them.

**#30 ****Ghost**

JJ curls into Hotch's side, closing her eyes tight against the haunted dreams that continue to plague her night times.

**#31 ****Book**

Hotch stares at the little black book sitting on her desk and wonders how a diary can hold so much power.

**#32 ****Eye**

Hotch may have the best poker face she's ever seen, but JJ soon works out that his eyes never lie.

**#33 ****Never**

"I worry that you'll find somebody better," she whispers; Hotch tells her that it isn't possible.

**#34 ****Sing**

_She really does make things __brighter, _he thinks to himself as he hears her voice from the bathroom.

**#35 ****Sudden**

"Are you sure?" Rossi asks as Hotch pulls the engagement ring out of his pocket.

**#36 ****Stop**

It was on the third date that Hotch realized kissing her was an effective way to get her to stop talking.

**#37 ****Time**

When JJ stretches up to place a soft kiss to his lips, everything around him seems to slow down into nothingness.

**#38 ****Wash**

"Let me get your back," JJ teases, stepping into the shower behind him.

**#39 ****Torn**

The first time they're in the field together, Hotch intentionally sends JJ with Morgan and Rossi because if things came down to it, he doesn't trust himself to make the right decision.

**#40 ****History**

JJ worries that Hotch is still in love with Hailey even though he promises her that he's not.

**#41 ****Power**

Hotch soon realizes that being in charge means more when you have somebody at home to appreciate it with you.

**#42 ****Bother**

Each time they argue, she always wonders why she bothers being with him; each time he slides into bed beside her and apologizes, she remembers.

**#43 ****Wall**

It took him a while, but Hotch eventually manages to let down his defenses and take her out to dinner.

**#44 ****Naked**

When she's lying in his bed, moonlight reflecting off her bare skin, Hotch fights the temptation to burn all her clothes.

**#45 ****Drive**

Seeing her huddled over her desk every day, Hotch wonders what makes her so dedicated.

**#46 ****Harm**

"You can't protect me all the time," she says as she straps on her gun and badge.

**#47 ****Precious**

Each moment they spend together makes up for the years they spent apart, and JJ wouldn't change them for the world.

**#48 ****Hunger**

JJ smirks and strips down to her underwear, knowing that there's only so long he can pretend to ignore her.

**#49 ****Believe**

With what they see every day, Hotch and JJ have to believe that it's not too late to save each other from the dark that continuously threatens to take over.

**#50 God**

Swearing to love her unconditionally, with God as his witness, was the easiest thing Hotch has ever had to do.

* * *

If you have a moment, let me know which ones you like, and even which ones you didn't like, because I'd really be interested in what you guys think! :) Thanks!


End file.
